<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Art Masterpost for A Soul And A Soul by flipflop_diva by flipflop_diva, velociraptorerin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25507495">Art Masterpost for A Soul And A Soul by flipflop_diva</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/pseuds/flipflop_diva'>flipflop_diva</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/velociraptorerin/pseuds/velociraptorerin'>velociraptorerin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Art, Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Awesome Carol Danvers, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Dom Carol Danvers, Dom/sub, Don't copy to another site, F/F, Fanart, Natasha Romanov Needs a Hug, Steve Rogers &amp; Natasha Romanov Friendship, Sub Natasha Romanov, but linking is great tho, please</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:15:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25507495</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/pseuds/flipflop_diva, https://archiveofourown.org/users/velociraptorerin/pseuds/velociraptorerin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Art created by velociraptorerin for flipflop_diva's <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25507399">"A Soul And A Soul,"</a> where Natasha has her life (and her health) turned upside down by a bond no one asked for.</p>
<p>This awesome collab is brought to you by the 2020 Femslash Big Bang!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carol Danvers/Natasha Romanov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Art Masterpost for A Soul And A Soul by flipflop_diva</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25507399">A Soul And A Soul</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/pseuds/flipflop_diva">flipflop_diva</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/velociraptorerin/pseuds/velociraptorerin">velociraptorerin</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I want to give huge thanks to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/pseuds/flipflop_diva">flipflop_diva</a> for being a wonderful collaboration partner, and for writing this story so well. It made the art come so easily ♡</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Find us at <a href="https://velociraptorerin-art.tumblr.com">velociraptorerin-art</a> and <a href="https://flipflop-diva.dreamwidth.org/">flipflop_diva</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>